A One Time Thing
by anna7013
Summary: What happens when Sanji has to bring food to an injured Zoro? And how exactly does he react to Zoro's behavior? (Might be a one-shot)


The Sunny was surprisingly quiet for the first time in a long while, only the sound of waves softly crashing against the ship could be heard. Sanji took notice of this, savoring the peace and quiet while it lasted, finally enjoying time to himself as he cooked dinner for his crew mates. It wasn't for long before his thoughts were interrupted when he heard faint footsteps coming closer to the door.

Sanji turned his head as he heard the kitchen door slowly opening, only revealing a small reindeer to his relief. He smiled down at Chopper as he walked in, taking a seat across the counter to watch him cook like he always does. Chopper sniffed the air around him, taking in all the ingredients in the pot and counter where Sanji had placed them, his face lighting up.

"Oh, pasta! Your favorite, Sanji!" said Chopper as he looked up, his back turned to him. Sanji looked back at him with a bright smile.

"Not just any kind of pasta, Chopper. It's my one and only spicy seafood pasta!" Chopper could tell he was in a really good mood, not knowing specifically why. He didn't question it, continuing to watch Sanji cook.

* * *

><p>One of his eyes slowly opened, his eyebrow raised. He grabbed the strawhat off his face, trying to get a better whiff of the faint smell in the open air. He stood up on the head of the Sunny, his eyes now wide open with a fiery glint and his mouth watering. He quickly stretched his arms to grab on to the railing on the other side of the deck, sending him flying across the ship, bursting right through the door and into the kitchen. Unfortunately, for Luffy, he knocked over the whole table along with the chairs, throwing them across the room along with himself.<p>

"SANJI, MEAT!" yelled Luffy as he got up, running towards the smell. Chopper had to hold back Sanji, trying to prevent the cook from beating up the poor captain into a pulp.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ENTER A ROOM LIKE A CIVILIZED PERSON?!"

"Huh? But I smelled meat, where is it?" asked Luffy to himself, completely oblivious to the angry blond in front of him. He tilted his head, spotting the meat right behind on the counter where Sanji was. His face lit up, running straight for the meat, until the cook in front of him stretched his arms out, preventing him from going any further.

"Absolutely not. Go put the damn table and chairs back to how they were and sit there until everyone comes in to eat." said Sanji sternly.

"Aww Sanji not fair," whined Luffy, grudgingly dragging his feet to where the chairs and table were. Sanji sighed, wondering how amazing his sense of smell was that he smelt the meat from across the ship. Going back to cooking the food, several footsteps could be heard coming in. Sanji turned once again, the whole crew finally showing up.

"Uh, food's not exactly ready, you'll have to wait a couple more minutes."

"It's fine, we just heard Luffy in here so we thought we might as well join early too." said Usopp, taking a seat at the table that Luffy had finally put back. The crew sat down around the table, their usual loud behavior finally beginning to set in. A few minutes past by and all that can be heard throughout the room is the sound of Luffy's stomach growling and his constant whining.

"Sanjiii, a couple minutes already passed, I want meaaat." complained Luffy, his tongue sticking out on the table. Sanji sighed, a vein popping out on his forehead. He was this close to actually giving Luffy the meat just to shut him up, but instead decided to hold it off just a bit more longer.

"Keep complaining and I'll throw the meat out the fucking window." With that, Luffy stuck his tongue back in, his hands quickly covering his mouth, mumbling a muffled 'ok sorry'. The chatter between the strawhats thankfully continued once more, leaving Sanji to do the last finishing touches to the pasta. Before he started serving, he glanced back at Chopper, who was still comfortably seated at the counter.

"Chopper, could you set out the forks and napkins for me?" asked Sanji. Chopper nodded, jumping down from his seat, rummaging through the drawers. Finally grabbing as many as he needed, he went back to set them at the table before Sanji served the pasta. Not wanting to keep his crew waiting any longer, he was finally finished preparing the pasta, pouring it into all the plates and adding a few extra toppings to it. He grabbed one in each hand and turned on his heel toward the table.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting Nami-san, Robin-chan~." said Sanji, delicately placing the plates in front of the two women, his eyes heart shaped with a blush spreading across his face.

"Oh thank you, Sanji-kun!"

"It really does look delicious, Sanji-san." said Robin giving him a warm smile. Blood was about to rush out of his nose when Usopp and Luffy started to complain.

"Oi, what the hell about us?!"

"Yeah, I want my meat already Sanji!"

Sanji looked up at them with a blank expression. "Nami-chan and Robin-san come first. You'll get your damn food in a minute." He walked back to get the rest of the plates for his crew mates, ignoring Usopp who looked sarcastically offended.

"Wait Sanji-san, what about Zoro-kun?" asked Brook. Sanji gave him a questioning look, serving the last few plates of pasta with a few 'thank you's' from the rest.

"What about that damn moss head?"

"Oh yeah, I told Zoro not to move so much for the next couple days so his wounds can heal faster, since he got injured pretty badly in his last fight," explained Chopper, "He's probably in his room taking a nap." Sanji stared blankly at both Chopper and Brook in silence.

"And...? What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Usopp was the one to sigh, getting irritated at Sanji for playing dumb, as if he didn't know what they were implying. It was just food, it wasn't that hard to just bring the poor injured guy some pasta and get it over with.

"Fine, I'll bring him the food then."

"Wait, no!" said Sanji, "I uh..take it back...I'll bring him the food, don't worry." Everyone sat there in silence, the only one not to care about this was Luffy, who had somehow sneaked in the back to the kitchen area to eat the meat that Sanji didn't bother to give him yet. Usopp sat back down, blinking a few times in shock.

"Uh, well, okay then." Usopp sat there, wondering what in the world made him change his decision so abruptly. He didn't think he'd actually do it.

Not giving anyone another chance to speak or question him, he took another plate and fork from one of the drawers, and poured the pasta into it along with a few other extra ingredients on top. He walked out the kitchen door, leaving everyone sitting there in the continued silence.

"Well that sure was weird wasn't it." said Brook, taking a bite of his food, everyone just slowly nodding their head.

* * *

><p>He kept cursing to himself, wondering why he offered to actually bring that shitty swordsman the food anyway.<em>'Couldn't he just get up from his lazy ass and come into the kitchen himself.' <em>he thought. '_I had to embarrass myself in front of Nami-san and Robin-chan'. _He tried to brush it off as nothing, just a simple instinct as a cook to serve food to anyone regardless, not because he actually cared to give the food to that idiot himself. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize how much he was stomping his feet in anger and embarrassment.

Finally stopping in front of his door, he took a deep breath. He was about to raise his hand to knock on his door but stopped midway to make a face._'__Wait what the hell? Why am I being polite? As if I care if he's sleeping.' _And with that, he turned the knob and burst the door open, letting the back of the door slam into the wall.

Zoro jumped in surprise, falling off his bed with a loud thud, hitting his head on the floor hard. He laid there on the floor for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not he should kill the cook that was now standing over him with a smug look on his face.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing you perverted cook?!" asked Zoro, grabbing at his bed sheets to pull himself up, trying to ignore the sharp pain surging through his body. His body was already sore and bruised from his previous fight, now it only worsened from practically throwing himself on the floor.

Sanji raised his eyebrow as if he was confused at Zoro's statement. "To bring you your food, of course," said Sanji nonchalantly, a faint grin appearing on his face from trying so hard not to laugh at him. Giving a quick glance at his body, he noticed the excessive amount of bandages around his chest and biceps, lining out his muscles perfectly. He kind of looked attractive when he was all bruised up and injured. He shook his head, trying to shake off the horrible thoughts after he realized what he just mentally said to himself.

Zoro just looked at him, his arms raising up to his neck to choke him. But he decided against it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and forget any of this happened. He laid back down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm not hungry."

He looked down at him, narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck do you mean you're not hungry? You're gonna eat whether you like it or not," ordered Sanji, "You are not wasting food."

"I said, I'm not hungry."

With every response, he kept getting angrier and angrier at him. As if he was doing this on purpose. "What, do I have to feed you myself?"

"Hm. Be my quest." said Zoro, looking up at him with a smirk.

"You're really testing my patience, you shitty swordsman." said Sanji, glaring at him. "Now eat before I kick your head into the wall. You haven't eaten all day, so don't given me any of that 'I'm not hungry' bullshit." Zoro slowly stood up, careful not to strain any of his muscles too much. He raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly.

"And why the hell do you care if I haven't eaten all day?" asked Zoro, the smirk on his face getting wider. Sanji had nothing back to say to defend himself, a light blush barely noticeable spreading across his face. He was really pushing it this time.

"Shut the hell up before I wipe that smirk right off your face," threatened Sanji, "It's my job as the cook to make sure everyone is fed on this ship, regardless of who it is." He mentally patted himself on the back, proud of his excuse as to why he does actually care for his health.

Zoro just looked at him, thinking to himself that this is getting them nowhere. He knew the stupid cook wouldn't change to the topic he was trying to get at. So he took advantage of finally being along with him in his room. Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed Sanji by the shirt and threw him onto the large bed behind him. He hissed at the pain shooting through him, knowing he probably shouldn't have done that since his body still hasn't fully healed. Still, he ignored the pain and climbed on top of Sanji while he was still too shocked to move. His hands were pressed against the bed by the sides of his head, completely trapping him.

He laid still, not knowing what just happened. _'Maybe he's on medication or something, that why he's acting like this' _he thought. Quickly glancing down his body and arms, blood rushed up to his cheeks at the sight of how built he looked. Zoro smirked down at him, enjoying the sight of the blonde man blushing under him. The more nervous and embarrassed he looked, the more aroused he got.

Sanji tried to compose himself, refusing to show any kind of emotions to the bastard on top of him, who was clearly enjoying his embarrassment. His face turned cold, glaring up at the man with as much hatred as possible.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get the fuck off me before I shove my foot up your ass." said Sanji slowly, spitting out every word in disgust, making sure his threat to him was clear that if tried to pull anything else he wouldn't hesitate to knock him out. Too bad for him, his empty threat was meaningless to Zoro, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

"Oi, I said get the hell off before I-" He was cut off as a pair of lips slammed onto his. It took Sanji completely off guard, his eyes widening in shock. He didn't know what to do, his emotions mixing in all at once. He was supposed to hate him, he was annoying and repulsive, he couldn't stand him. But yet he was still attracted to him, secretly enjoying his teasing and attention while still trying to act annoyed to save his ego.

He didn't know if he would regret it or not, but he decided to kiss back. He hated himself for this, for actually liking it.

Zoro smirked into the kiss, noticing the cook finally giving into him. Sanji unconsciously wrapped his arms around his neck, his mind too hazy to even think what he was doing. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care about his ego or pride. Fuck it, he thought, it's not like anyone was looking.

He untangled his arms from around his neck, putting them on his bare shoulders to lightly push him away, his lungs begging for air. Their lips separated, both of them heavily panting with their chests rising up and down. Zoro didn't even give him a chance to fully catch his breath before he took the chance to capture his parted lips. He darted his tongue inside his mouth, playing with his.

Sanji groaned into his mouth, running his hands through his green hair, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. _'His lips feel so good, damn it' _he said to himself, admitting he liked this way more than he should.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Zoro swiftly grabbed the blond's arms, raising them up to pin them over his head with one hand. His other hand traced down to the collar of his blue shirt and began to slowly unbutton it. He stiffened under him, not expecting for him to go even further than just kissing. He could feel the slight cold air hitting his skin the more he went down, until he reached the last one. He pushed the sides of his shirt away, gently running his free hand over his bare chest and abs. Even though it was quite cold in his room, his body was burning up the more he touched him.

Their lips separated once more, leaving the blond disappointed and slightly angry until Zoro's mouth went to suck on his neck. He took in a sharp breath at the contact, biting his lip to try to suppress his moan. He closed his eyes tighter when he licked him by the neck and down to his collar bone, sucking on it hard. Slowly turning his head to the right, he checked to see if he remembered to close the door. Thankfully he did, sighing in relief. Though he knew his crew mates could easily just walk into the room at any minute.

His face started burning up even more when Zoro positioned himself, slightly moving so he could sit on the blond's pelvis to get more comfortable. His heart skipped a beat when he felt his erection through his black sweats. He was sure his face was redder than ever, telling by Zoro's cocky grin that always pissed him off. Leaning down to kiss him again, he rolled his hips slowly, feeling Sanji's hard cock. This time he didn't try to hide his moan, the pleasure being too much to handle.

Lowering his free hand down to his lower abdomen, he unbuttoned Sanji's black pants and unzipped them. If his heart beat any louder he sure Zoro would've heard it by now. He knit his eyebrows together, trying to relax and not think about it too much. Thousands of emotions and thoughts ran through his head, cursing himself mentally for stepping foot into his room in the first place and even allowing him to do this to his body.

Letting go of his arms that were pinned on the bed above his head, he slowly traced kisses down Sanji's lips, to his neck, and down his chest, getting to his v-line. He finally pulled down his pants and boxers, looking him in the eye, releasing his hard cock. It was hard for him to breathe, his eyes half lidded, trying to restrain himself from telling him to just suck on it already. Zoro wrapped his hand around the middle and lowered his head down, licking the tip of it.

"Fuck." he cursed to himself lowly. His knuckles were beginning to turn white from how hard he was grabbing at the bed sheets. Zoro looked up, almost laughing at the blushing idiot. He barely even started and the blond was already getting worked up over just him pulling down his pants. _'Hm. I was right, he really is a virgin then. That makes things even better.'_

He licked his cock from the bottom up, sucking on it as slow as possible, purposely tormenting him. Sanji propped himself on the bed with his elbows, giving him a glare to stop teasing him and get it over with. But he liked the view, his heavy breathing and red face complementing his pissed off look, making it even hotter to look at him.

"Just be patient, or else I'll go slower."

As soon as his cock was covered with enough of his saliva, he began stroking him and sucking at his tip. Sanji's arms gave out and he laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes. Deep moans escaped out of Sanji's mouth with every stroke Zoro took. He threw his head back and stretched his arm out to grab at his hair. Running his fingers through it and tugging on it to tell him to swallow it deeper. Glancing up at him, he smacked his hand away, warning him to not interfere.

It wasn't because he wanted to release himself anymore, he wanted him to quicken his pace before anyone came in. "Hurry..the fuck up.." said Sanji in a breathy voice, not being able to take it any longer.

Just then, an idea popped into his head. He slowed down his stroking, almost coming to a complete stop. Sanji's head shot up to glare at the man, anger beginning to build up in him. Slowly bringing himself up to slightly sit up, his arms holding him up enough to get his face closer to him.

"You.. bastard.. what do you think you're doing.." said Sanji in between breaths.

Zoro massages his cock with his thumb, but barely enough to satisfy the blond. He moved his face closer to his neck, whispering in his ear. "I don't like the way you're speaking to me, you're being pretty damn rude," stated Zoro, "Say it nicer."

His mouth dropped at his statement, looking appalled at what he was meaning by that _'Is this bastard..wanting me to beg to him..?' _

_"_As if, you piece of-" He was cut off as Zoro's hand gave him a long stroke upwards, earning him a low moan. With every small noise he made for him, it made Zoro even more aroused, groaning to himself.

"I said, say it nicer." whispered Zoro, this time more threatening. He could tell he was asking for too much from the blonde, knowing his ego is just as big as his. Begging or being polite to each other never crossed their mind, so he doubted he would actually do it, but still pushed his luck to see the outcome.

His jaw clenched, his face red mixed from both anger and embarrassment. Never in his life would he ever think of begging to him, especially in this kind of situation.'_No. I refuse to beg to this idiot..I won't do it.' _

Only a small part of his brain thought about considering it. His body felt weak and he wanted him to finish what he started. As well as the fact that he spent too much time in his room already, the rest of the crew probably coming to check if they killed each other.

Biting his tongue, he shut his eyes as hard as he could. He opened his mouth just as Zoro gave him another stroke. "Please.." he moaned.

It shocked him to say the least, but quickly composed himself, giving him a mocking grin. "See. That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He leaned in to kiss him, licking his lower lip and biting down on it. As his hand went back to massaging his cock, he placed his other hand on his left thigh, going up to hold his waist.

"Faster..please.." he panted out the words through the kiss. He was at his reaching point, his legs and arms going weak. One last final stroke and he released in his hand, crying out Zoro's name. His arms gave out and fell onto the bed. When he felt a tongue on his tip, he glanced down, a hand trying to cover his face in embarrassment when he saw Zoro licking up his cum.

"Looks like I did my job pretty well, huh?" Sanji peaked through his fingers to look at him, not knowing what to say. He was out of breath, still blushing at how he moaned his name before, regretting it to a certain extent. "Now it's your turn, curly brow."

"What?!" yelled Sanji, looking down at Zoro's still hard erection. He was about to protest when he heard footsteps coming from the hall. They quickly looked at each other in horror, their hearts dropping down to their stomach. Getting up from their position, Sanji hurriedly tried putting his pants up and buttoning himself up, while Zoro got under the bed sheet to cover his lower half.

The door burst open, Luffy standing there with a plate of pasta in his hands.

"Hey Sanji what's taking you so long to come back?" asked Luffy, taking a bite of his pasta. Zoro gave him a weird look, wondering why he was eating pasta, but then thought he must have ran out of meat so he resorted to other food.

"Uh, nothing, go back to the others, Luffy. I'll be there in a few minutes to cook you some more meat."

"Really?! Okay!" yelled Luffy, chanting 'meat' as he ran down the hall. Both the men in the room sighed in relief, being thankful for their captain being pretty dense in these types of situations, as well as being easily convinced to do something just by mentioning the word meat.

Before Sanji could leave, Zoro got up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him for another hard kiss. "Don't think this is over. I still haven't gotten my fair share of this." The blonde stared at him for a few seconds before kneeing him in the stomach.

"Shut up, you damn bastard."

Zoro looked up in pain while grabbing at his stomach. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"That was for making me beg." said Sanji, walking towards the door. "And go eat the damn pasta before I come back and shove it down your throat." Finally disappearing from the room, he let out a deep breath. He lit a cigarette, admitting to himself he'd take up on Zoro's offer of finishing what they started before Luffy interrupted them.


End file.
